


Tease

by spiffynikki



Category: Fallout 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffynikki/pseuds/spiffynikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch is being a butt to the LW as usual, but Old Lady Palmer has an ace up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at these things, but I decided to play around with a list of prompts to write some drabbles for my Fallout characters to get a better feel for their personalities and whatnot. Number 6 on the list was the word "Tease" and whatever this is happened. They're supposed to be about thirteen in this and it's about month or two after Butch punched Jasmine (the LW) in the nose and gave her the nickname "Nosebleed". Just a little something cute to maybe brighten a day or whatever.

"Hey, Nosebleed! Look, I'm you!" Butch smeared catsup along his upper lip and mimed crying, making the other boys sitting around him burst out laughing. Jasmine's cheeks grew warm and she turned sharply away, staring across the cafeteria in hopes that he'd just shut up for once and leave her alone. "Aw, you gonna cry, Nosebleed? Gonna run to daddy and tell on me like last time?" His goons followed up with a chorus of 'yeah's and one boy (she's guessing Wally, the jerk) shouts 'what a baby', making her teeth clench. Being called a baby made her more angry than anything because she hadn't even _told_ on him in the first place, but how was she supposed to explain a busted nose to her dad without it slipping that Butch did it? It wasn't her fault that he'd decided to make a big deal out of it.

"Go soak your head, Butch!" Amata shouted, glaring at him from her spot beside Jasmine. "Don't listen to them, Jas, they're just being dumb boys." Jasmine rolled her eyes and shoved a spoonful of mac'n'cheese in her mouth, trying to bite back the sting of tears. From the table behind them, Old Lady Palmer leaned over and patted her on the shoulder.

"Boys only tease you when they like you, dearie," she said, turning back to her own food right after with a quick wink. Every ounce of anger and bitterness left her as this new information settled in. With a huge grin on her face, Jasmine twisted around to look at Butch--who was too busy trying to inconspicuously launch salisbury steak at Andy with his fork to notice, otherwise he would've had enough time to get on the defensive. 

"Ms. Palmer says you only tease me 'cause you like me! Is that it, Butch? Do you like me?" With a surprised twitch, salisbury steak went soaring to splat against the wall, inches from its intended target. Butch went red from the tips of his ears down to his neck, shaking his head so hard she thought he might send it flying across the room like his food. 

"Hell no!" 

"Language, Butch," Mr. Brotch said nonchalantly. 

"I don't like none a' you girls! You all have cooties!" 

"Butch likes Jasmine! Butch likes Jasmine!" Wally started chanting, prompting the other boys (and Amata) to follow suit.

"I do not!" 

"Butch and Jasmine sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" 

"AAUUUGGHHH!"

Butch stopped teasing her for a while after that, if only to keep his friends from singing that dreaded kissing song.

Ew, cooties.


End file.
